


Рабочая необходимость

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: WTF 2018-19Вынужденное перевоплощение в техасцев не проходит даром для агентов А.Н.К.Л. Написано по заявке: "Уважаемые, умоляю, любого жанра и размера, но чтобы Соло в позе наездника в ковбойской шляпе и под комментарии Курякина: "Держись, Ковбой, родео только началось!" Естественно, иллеон."





	Рабочая необходимость

Самое обидное: Илья сам на этом настоял. Едва речь зашла об операции внедрения в компанию крупных скотовладельцев, тайком приторговывавших не только скотом, но и секретами правительства, как Наполеон почуял, куда ветер дует.  
  
— Даже не надейтесь, — заявил он. — Гангстер — пожалуйста, лишенный наследства потомок знатного семейства — сколько угодно, даже на нечистого на руку банкира согласен. Но ковбой? Да я не знаю, с какой стороны подойти к корове. Да и не хочу я подходить: коровы дурно пахнут. А у Угрозы идеальная фактура, разве нет? Высокий, плечистый, уважает грязный честный труд...  
  
Илья тогда высказался по полной, начав с того, что только несносный Соло может называться Ковбоем и отказываться быть... собственно ковбоем. В качестве продолжения он прошелся и по изнеженности некоторых агентов А.Н.К.Л., и по их неспособности к честному труду, а закончить намеревался известной русской пословицей о том, что не место красит человека, а вовсе даже наоборот, но вмешался Уэйверли.  
  
— Уймитесь оба, будьте так любезны, — по обыкновению вежливо приказал он. — Ковбоем будет Ковбой. Вы, Курякин, будете богатым промышленником из Техаса, ищущим выгодного вложения наследственного капитала.  
— Но почему?! — возопил Наполеон, и Уэйверли объяснил:  
— Потому что это развяжет вам руки. Илья выглядит лакомым кусочком для этих хищников — богат, умеренно наивен, слишком молод для подковерных игр...  
  
Этим он невольно (или намеренно, с ним никогда нельзя было быть уверенным) оскорбил сразу обоих подчиненных: Соло принял эти слова как намек на свой возраст, Илья — как намек на свою профессиональную несостоятельность.  
  
Тогда Уэйверли выложил главный козырь.  
  
— Понимаете ли, Наполеон, — задушевно поведал он, — где-то среди всех этих коровников и пастбищ спрятан тайник с секретами, которые нам необходимо добыть. Илья отвлечет на себя внимание и тем развяжет вам руки, как я уже говорил, а вы... вашему умению отыскать иголку в стоге сена равных нет.  
  
Это несколько примирило обоих с перспективами, и Наполеон отправился подбирать джинсы самого плебейского вида, куртку, знававшую лучшие времена, и непременный атрибут всех уважающих себя ковбоев — широкополую шляпу.  
  
Все это, как вскоре убедился Илья, преступно шло Соло.  
  
— Ты так смотришь, словно впервые меня увидел, — Наполеон глянул на напарника с некоторым подозрением.  
— В джинсах — впервые, — подтвердил Илья. — И в этом... стетсоне.  
— Даже не вздумай придираться, — предостерег Соло. — А твой сценический образ где? Я жажду критиковать то, как коммунисты представляют себе богатых техасских промышленников.  
  
Илья только усмехнулся.  
  
— За всех коммунистов не скажу, но сам я точно знаю: такие люди выглядят совершенно обычно и одеваются тоже. Они, как правило, делом заняты — деньги зарабатывают. Им не до примерок и походов по бутикам.  
  
Наполеон, явно чуть разочарованный сорвавшимся весельем, кивнул.  
  
— Соображаешь. Не забывай только держаться со скромным достоинством миллионера, который надевает старую рубашку не потому, что других нет, а потому, что эта нравится.  
— Не учи дедушку кашлять, — в тон отозвался Илья, здорово озадачив Наполеона новой идиомой.  
  
— Недурно, — оценил их общий вид Уэйверли. — Самое главное, господа: при малейшем подозрении в провале немедленно прекращайте операцию и выходите из игры. Документы, за которыми мы охотимся, очень важны — но вы еще важнее.  
  
Илья и Наполеон недоверчиво переглянулись. Новаторский подход нового руководства к вечному принципу «Сдохни, но сделай» не переставал их удивлять — и заставлять искать подвох.  
  
— Если хоть один из вас попадется, — пролил свет Уэйверли, — мы спугнем всю шайку, а документы немедленно попадут в прессу. Этого нельзя допустить: помимо правительства США в них упоминается и Ее Величество.  
  
Напарникам немедленно сделалось легче: ставший явным тайный интерес начальства примирил их с реальностью.  
  
— Идем, Ковбой, — заявил вдруг Илья. — Мне позарез нужна твоя помощь. А тебе — моя.  
— Это какая еще? — удивился Наполеон.  
— Ты будешь насмехаться над моим техасским выговором до тех пор, пока он не станет приличным. А я буду насмехаться над твоими попытками обращаться с арканом и варить ковбойский кофе в котелке. Соответственно, до тех пор, пока попытки не перестанут вызывать хохот и издевательство.  
— Отрадно видеть, что вы нашли наконец свой индивидуальный стиль эффективного взаимодействия, джентльмены, — Уэйверли улыбался с искренностью аллигатора.  
  
Наполеон только отмахнулся и пробормотал что-то про старых греховодников и мастеров манипуляции, чем порадовал Уэйверли еще больше.  
  
С арканом не задалось. Кофе Наполеон сварил слишком хороший, ворча при этом, что грубые вкусы этих скотоводов недостойны приличной арабики, и что в качестве пряности, обеспечивающей аутентичность напитка, явно используется пучок сена, но совместными усилиями им все-таки удалось приготовить крепчайший кофе средней паршивости. И даже без сливок, что особенно удручало Наполеона.  
  
Но аркан...  
  
— А я еще собирался как следует запустить руки и нарочно испортить маникюр, — бурчал Соло, раз за разом пытаясь совладать с грубой веревкой изрядной длины. — А нарочно-то и не придется, все получится само собой...  
— Вот уж не подумал бы, что есть наука, неподвластная твоим рукам, — Илья действительно был удивлен. Ему всегда казалось, что напарник, способный шмеля на лету побрить, с веревкой и хлыстом справится играючи — а вот...  
— Придержи язык, — почти беззлобно попросил Наполеон, слишком усталый и недовольный собой для того, чтобы огрызаться всерьез. — Это же пенька. Упрямая, жесткая и колючая, как... как ты! — неожиданно закончил он.  
— Я похож на пеньку? — удивился Илья. — Разве что цветом. В смысле, цветом волос на цвет веревки... Я понял, — вдруг совершенно другим тоном закончил Илья. — Конечно, все дело в веревке! Она должна быть хлопковой.  
  
Наполеон скривил капризный рот.  
  
— Уверен, хлопок и тем более лен эти конокрады сочтут непристойной роскошью. Впрочем, давай попробуем... и не мог бы ты встать позади меня? Этот твой вид в джинсах меня отвлекает, а техасский акцент я и со спины услышу.  
  
Часть про джинсы Илья никак комментировать не стал, но переместился и заметил, стараясь подражать техасскому выговору:  
— Хлопковые лассо — это как раз традиция. Как и утяжеленная кожей хонда, проволока — это уже не то, хотя она и справляется... И вообще, почему ты сам этого не знаешь?  
— Знаю, — проворчал Наполеон, довольно ловко сворачивая требуемую конструкцию. — Будем считать, что мне просто категорически не нравится ковбойская жизнь и все ее атрибуты.  
— Зря. По крайней мере, атрибуты тебе к лицу, — Илья хотел было добавить, что в его родном языке есть одна поговорка на этот счет, но решил не бесить Соло сильнее. — Еще чуть хонду отпусти, а то веревка не будет скользить... Отлично. Теперь отмеряй сам аркан, — Илья дотянулся из-за спины Наполеона, разложил веревочную петлю квадратом, показал, как правильно отмерять длину веревки и расстояние между руками, подождал, пока Соло возьмет получившийся аркан, чуть поправил хват. — Ну вот, так уже лучше. В этот раз должно получиться.  
  
И вправду получилось — если не считать того, что Наполеон выбрал именно Илью в качестве мишени. Веревка свистнула по запястьям, стянула их, как быстрая горячая змея, и Соло оказался совсем близко — так, что Илья мог чувствовать его быстрое дыхание.  
  
— Вообще-то, предполагается, что аркан бросают. На движущуюся цель. На скаку, — помолчав, наконец высказался Илья.  
— Знаю, — как-то отстраненно произнес Наполеон, не торопясь отпускать Илью на волю. — Еще предполагается, что ты дашь мне по морде, если я тебя поцелую. Так что я себя вроде как обезопасил.  
  
В следующую секунду он прижался губами к губам Ильи, и тот, видимо, от изумления ответил.  
  
Не то чтобы довольно толстая веревка могла всерьез помешать ему орудовать руками — тонкий шнурок для этого бы больше подошел. Впрочем, даже освободившись, Илья не стал драться или отпихивать Наполеона, так и стоял себе, вцепившись в петлю аркана, и уже сам целовал потерявшего всякий страх Соло.  
  
Когда поцелуев стало мало, Соло вжался в Илью всем телом, потерся, как большой распутный кот, и отстранился.  
  
— Акцент, Угроза, — хрипло напомнил он. — Попробуй, теперь должен получиться идеально.  
  
Коварный тягучий говорок, к удивлению Ильи, и вправду удался безупречно. Илья даже сумел выдать подобающую случаю ругательную конструкцию — а обычно-то ему не хватало богатства эпитетов и красоты метафор родной речи (не то чтобы обычно Илья ругался как сапожник, но иногда душа требовала. Вот сейчас — требовала усиленно).  
  
— ...тебя самого и твои шуточки, — закончил он тираду.  
  
Соло нагло нахлобучил стетсон на голову и блеснул неприлично белыми зубами.  
  
— Это не шутки. Рабочая необходимость, — непонятно объяснил он. — Ну что, идем добывать чертежи панталон ее величества?  
— Только после того, как ты десять раз из десяти поймаешь вон то норовистое кресло арканом, — уперся Илья. Наполеон веселился, зараза такая, а вот ему было совсем не весело. Хотелось не то разнести все вокруг в клочья, а Соло врезать по боевому оскалу, не то... на этом мысль останавливалась.  
  
Соло поймал спинку кресла пару раз и остановился, точно спохватившись:  
— Полагается ведь на скаку? Не хочешь посадить меня себе на шею, Илья?  
— Как будто ты и так не на ней, — проворчал Илья. Узкие голубые джинсы давили невыносимо — вот не зря такие на родине носят только неблагонадежные пижоны! — К тому же мы просто не поместимся по высоте.  
— Да, низкие потолки губят интересные идеи на корню... — Наполеон состроил печальное лицо, но глаза у него были хитрые. — Не будь таким угрюмым, Угроза, это всего лишь поцелуй, а не конец света.  
  
Илья мог бы многое возразить. Рядом с Наполеоном каждый день был как небольшой конец света, а уж поцелуй и вовсе поставил представления Ильи о мире с ног на голову, но промолчать и постараться выбросить случившееся из головы оказалось легче. В конце концов, некоторые из шуточек Соло бывали и похлеще, вот разве что не направлены ниже пояса.  
  
Тренировки дали свои плоды: Ковбой вполне сумел влиться в ряды настоящих ковбоев и даже поучаствовал в каких-то дурацких соревнованиях по трюкам с арканом. Не выиграл, понятное дело, но и не опозорился, а вдобавок еще и научился новому, что было ценнее всего, потому что при работе Наполеона бесполезных навыков и быть не могло.  
  
Илья тоже преуспел в создании имиджа чудаковатого, но обаятельного миллионера-выходца из народа. Образ ему за неполную неделю операции успел полюбиться, так что с ним даже жалко было расставаться, когда все закончилось.  
  
Никаких чертежей королевских панталон, ясное дело, в передаваемых тайком документах не обнаружилось. Обнаружились свидетельства контрабанды каких-то космических масштабов, незаконные сделки с оружием и совсем немного намеков на то, куда запропали несколько крайне неудобных свидетелей. Уэйверли был доволен и расщедрился на похвалы, несколько менее формальные, чем его обычное «Блестяще, джентльмены».  
  
Можно было возвращаться на базу, снимать почти приросшие шкуры техасцев, переодеваться в привычное и отдыхать перед следующей миссией. Почему-то делать этого не хотелось ни Илье, ни Наполеону.  
  
— Я так и не успел попробовать себя в родео, — с тоской протянул он, обретя возможность нормально побриться и стакан виски в придачу. Виски он хлебнул, возможность отложил на неопределенное будущее. Затем Соло, все еще в ковбойском облачении и чуточку поросший щетиной, словно бы что-то решил и подошел к напарнику, поигрывая лассо.  
  
— Знаешь, Угроза, твои уроки мне пошли на пользу, — почти зловеще сказал он. — А еще кое-чему я научился за время операции. Самое время выразить тебе мою... назовем это сложное чувство благодарностью, согласен?  
  
В этот раз лассо легло Илье на шею, и он дернулся, но петля и не думала затягиваться. А Наполеон — сопротивляться. Даже когда Илья, правильно поняв приглашение, поцеловал его жестко, почти жестоко, и прижал к себе — не вырвешься.  
  
— В родео, говоришь, себя не попробовал? — негромко переспросил Илья, отстранившись буквально на пару секунд. Глаза у него были не привычно-голубые, а темные, диковатые, улыбка же казалась слишком уж хищной. — Попробуешь еще, Ковбой.  
  
Наглая рука, с которой Наполеон еще не успел свести свежие мозоли, коснулась Ильи прямо там, где Ливайс, подумав, решили не размещать металлических заклепок. Из человеколюбия.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, — хрипло ответил Наполеон. — Шляпу оставить?  
— Оставь, — кивнул Илья, стащил с шеи потенциальную удавку и сцапал Соло так, как никакому быку в силу особенностей конструкции организма не удалось бы. — Будешь знать, как двусмысленно дразниться...  
— Ты бы завалил задание, если бы я тебе тогда дал, — часто дыша, объяснил Соло. — Не думай, что мне не хотелось. И дразнился я очень даже недвусмысленно.  
  
Илья не смог поспорить: действия Наполеона и правда трудно было истолковать неверно. Да и не хотелось их по-другому истолковывать теперь, когда все встало на свои места, а их постоянные взаимные подначки и странные паузы в разговорах стали понятны.  
  
— Надеюсь, и сейчас хочется, — Илья улыбнулся, предвкушая и немного злясь — на себя, не на невозможного напарника.  
  
Соло молча притянул его к себе, вжался бедрами. О да, ему хотелось.  
  
— Уэйверли ведь дал нам целые сутки? — напомнил он, ухмыляясь. — Вот и прекрасно. Я тебе тоже... покажу родео.  
— Жду с нетерпением, — Илья решил, что с разговорами, пожалуй, можно и закончить, повлек Наполеона к постели и попытался на ходу начать его раздевать. Оказалось, что джинсы и рубашки не очень пригодны к скоростному сбрасыванию, так что им пришлось потратить пару минут на избавление друг друга от ненужной одежды.  
  
Соло шипел и проклинал ее, старательно разоблачаясь, наконец снова водрузил на голову упавшую было в горячке шляпу и довольно решительно толкнул Илью пальцем в грудь.  
  
— Просто поверь, — заявил он, — тебе лучше лечь и не мешать. Тебе понравится.  
— Раз уж речь идет о родео, предполагаю, ты собираешься меня объезжать? — Илья улыбнулся чуть нервно, но идти на попятный не стал, лег и попытался было притянуть к себе Наполеона, но тот в руки не дался.  
— Точно, — Соло облизнулся — выглядело это убийственно, — и вдруг опустился на колени рядом с Ильей, провел ладонью вдоль тела, успокаивая. — Красивый. Сильный. И неприрученный, так ведь?  
— Определенно, — подтвердил Илья, не очень понимая, к чему Наполеон клонит. — Если что, я здорово брыкаюсь.  
  
Соло наклонился и жгуче поцеловал его у самого члена, дунул в мягкие завитки в паху.  
  
— Хочется верить, — нежно сказал он, прежде чем, изогнувшись, взять у Ильи в рот, — что брыкаться тебе не захочется.  
  
Илья только зубами скрипнул. Он, в общем, за время работы успел узнать многое о напарнике и даже осознал, что его не пугает и не отвращает природная склонность Наполеона радоваться всему, что можно обнаружить, стащив брюки с объекта страсти, но никогда не думал, что эта склонность перенесется на него всерьез.  
  
Надеялся — но не надеялся, как-то настолько сложно это было.  
  
Соло работал языком так, словно вместо Ильи перед ним был невероятной сложности и прельстительности сейф, который можно было открыть исключительно языком. Илья держался сколько мог, чувствуя накатывающие волны жара, потом поймал Наполеона за плечо.  
  
— Придержи коней, не то я...  
— Придержу, — покладисто согласился Наполеон, отвлекся от своего замечательного занятия, глянул хитро.  
— Что не так? — насторожился Илья.  
— Все так. Пытаюсь понять, насколько ты готов к более развратному продолжению.  
— А что, незаметно? — Илья усмехнулся, все-таки сумел поймать Наполеона и втянул его на себя. — Держись, Ковбой, родео только началось!  
  
Наполеон довольно рассмеялся и устроился на нем с той ослепительной наглостью, которой обладают только коты, выдры и очень красивые люди. Шляпу он в который раз водрузил на макушку, еще и прихлопнул для верности.  
  
— Знаешь, Угроза, этот способ тебя объездить мне нравится уже тем, что он изумительно взаимен, — признался он и поддал бедрами.  
  
Илья тоже коротко рассмеялся, придержал его и на всякий случай уточнил:  
— Ты точно не будешь жалеть после?  
  
Соло поцеловал его, прижавшись, и заверил:  
— Я точно буду жалеть, если ты сию секунду мне не вставишь, Угроза.  
— Хм, вот такие намеки я отлично понимаю, — с облегчением заметил Илья. — Но разве не ты собирался меня объезжать? Не ленись, Ковбой, покажи, на что способен.  
  
Соло снова рассмеялся — счастливо, искренне, — и запустил руку назад, готовя себя.  
  
— Смотри на меня, Илья, — попросил он. Глаза у него потемнели, дышал он часто и неглубоко, как перед дракой. — Не отводи глаз. Нравлюсь?  
— Конечно, нравишься, — честно ответил Илья. — Не родился еще тот человек, которому бы ты не понравился.  
  
Соло кивнул, приподнялся, играя мышцами бедер, опустился снова — медленно, мягко принимая в себя, и чувствовалось это так остро, что Илья чуть не застонал. Почему он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы молчать, он бы не объяснил ни себе, ни кому-то другому — просто так было нужно, застонать означало бы... сдаться? Да, пожалуй. По всему выходило, что их соперничество никуда не делось, просто приобрело новую, весьма приятную форму.  
  
Наполеон тоже молчал. Даже когда немаленький член туго, впритирку, вошел весь, Соло только губы закусил и так глянул на Илью из-под сползшей на самые глаза шляпы, что того всего обожгло.  
  
Слова кончились. Игры — тоже.  
  
Илья посмотрел в ответ бешено и двинулся под Наполеоном сам, так, словно хотел не то как минимум до желудка его снизу проколотить, не то действительно сбросить.  
  
Соло удержал его быстрым движением бедер, сжал коленями, как жеребца, выдохнул проклятие сквозь зубы. Илья и сам уже чувствовал, как тот судорожно стискивается в самой глубине, и безумная мысль — что вот именно так у Наполеона не было уже, наверное, давно, — обожгла нечаянным счастьем и заставила вогнать еще глубже.  
  
Соло явно оценил, приподнявшись и опустившись резче, точно собираясь пойти в галоп. Шляпа, о которой он уже и думать забыл, съехала ему на один глаз, придавая совершенно бандитский вид. Илья, вгоняя ему все чаще, не мог не любоваться. Безупречная кожа и сильные мышцы, по-настоящему обжигающая, холеная красота — и искренность. Никогда еще он не видел Наполеона полностью открытым, а сейчас был именно такой момент.  
  
Илья подумал, что теперь, пожалуй, лучше понимает, почему недовольных Соло девушек не существует в природе, тут же разозлился и немедленно поймал себя на этой злости — беспомощной, жгучей. Глупо было всерьез ревновать напарника к работе — а не ревновать не получалось: та часть Ильи, которая временами выходила из-под контроля, разнося все вокруг в мелкие дребезги, просто-таки бесновалась. Наполеон был его, Ильи, и ничей больше!  
  
— Угро... — оценив выражение лица Ильи, Соло заткнулся. Согнулся, невероятным образом не выпустив из себя члена и не уронив шляпы, крепко поцеловал Илью в сердитый рот и снова вернулся в позицию, принялся ритмично подниматься и опускаться. С каждым движением, с каждым толчком он словно втекал Илье под кожу — жаром, желанием, требовательной готовностью поверить: его. Наполеон — его, хотя бы сейчас.  
  
Это помогло: грохот в ушах Ильи притих, в глазах прояснилось, в голове тоже. Илья принялся гладить Соло по бедрам и талии, двигаться под ним, поймав ритм, и вообще принялся активно участвовать в процессе, давая понять, что напугавшая Наполеона вспышка прошла.  
  
Соло тоже оценил, заулыбался, почти кокетливо вильнул бедрами, изгибаясь и принимая глубже, а потом — Илья не поверил своим глазам, — принялся медленно, напоказ дрочить, пропуская член через кулак с отчетливым влажным звуком.  
  
— Ковбой, ты решил окончательно свести меня с ума культурным шоком? — поинтересовался Илья, зачарованно наблюдая. — Сам говоришь, я существо дикое...  
— Ты все еще говорить способен? — поразился Соло и как-то так повел бедрами, что у Ильи и вправду отняло дар речи. А потом вернуло, но с ограничениями: он смог только выругаться. — Значит, я недорабатываю.  
  
За следующие несколько минут Илья понял, в чем разница. Выяснилось, что до сих пор Соло еще каким-то образом сдерживался, а теперь вот перестал, и на Илью обрушилось сразу все — жар, страсть, смутная тоска по большему, застрявшая в груди, и гораздо более понятная жгучая мечта вытрахать из Наполеона душу...  
  
Что и говорить, родео удалось на славу. Разумеется, Илья не пытался сбросить Наполеона, но удержаться на нем временами делалось тяжело, особенно когда они оба ускорялись, торопясь к ослепительной вспышке оргазма.  
  
Единственным недовольным — и невольным — участником происходящего можно было считать кровать: она сперва жалобно поскрипывала и похрустывала, а потом и вовсе принялась тоскливо скрежетать всеми элементами конструкции, грозя развалиться в кульминационный момент.  
  
— К черту... проклятую... тварь! — выдохнул Соло, придя в себя после оргазма. — Я о кровати. Потребуем новую, усиленную. Так и скажу Уэйверли — рабочая необходимость.  
— Мы завтра уезжаем, — напомнил Илья, услышав голос Наполеона, пробившийся сквозь тонкий звон в ушах. — Или ты про новое место?  
— Про новое, про старое... про любое, — Соло, судя по голосу, был не в лучшем состоянии и нес что в голову приходило. — Илья, ты... нечто потрясающее, имей в виду. И скажи мне — тебя ведь не только шляпа так заводит?  
— Какая еще шляпа? — удивленно переспросил Илья и тут сообразил, что речь о стетсоне, который все еще был на голове Соло, разве что на затылок сбился. — О. Нет. В смысле, не только. К черту шляпу.  
  
Наполеон облегченно угукнул и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
  
— Тогда хорошо, — сказал он. — Родео мне чертовски понравилось, но имей в виду — есть еще много всего, что мы просто обязаны попробовать.  
  
Илья кивнул и заулыбался с явным облегчением. Судя по тому, что Наполеон говорил, а еще по тому, как он себя вел, это явно не был минутный порыв или тем более одноразовая акция.  
  
— Да. Обязательно. Только Уэйверли об этом ничего знать не должен, иначе он нас замучает своими замечаниями по поводу способов налаживания внутрикомандного взаимодействия и всего остального, что он очень любит.  
  
Как выяснилось днем позже, Уэйверли был более чем в курсе — было бы странно и немного оскорбительно для разведчика со стажем оказаться в полном неведении. Правда, вместо порицания или комментариев напарникам от него досталась только краткая ремарка:  
  
— И на будущее, джентльмены: все средства, идущие на возмещение отелям убытков за сломанную мебель, впредь будут вычитаться из ваших жалований. И даже не пытайтесь ссылаться на рабочую необходимость. Вопросы? Возражения? Тогда все свободны.  
  
Вспотев от короткой взбучки, оба джентльмена вывалились из номера начальства, и Соло заметил:  
— М-да, не прокатило. Но знаешь что — и ладно, подумаешь. Кровати нынче дешево стоят.  
  
Илья, в свою очередь, довольно регулярно вымещавший душевную смуту на предметах обстановки, вздохнул.  
  
— Если что — пойдем со шляпой зарабатывать, — необдуманно сказал он, уловил опасный блеск в глазах Соло и тут же добавил, — и не вздумай даже, Ковбой!  
  
Шляпу Соло, впрочем, взял с собой. Так, на всякий случай.


End file.
